Book of Life: It all Started with a Wager
by Amandalucia
Summary: This is a story on how La Muerte and Xibalba fell in love, and the problems they faced. Just because they were immortal, it did not mean everything came easy when falling in love.. They will struggle as evil arises, and their feelings are tested.
1. Chapter 1

La Muerte Queen of the Land of the Remembered sat on the roof of the San Angel church observing the humans celebrating the Day of the Dead giving offerings to their deceased love ones. It was a beautiful thing to watch, especially the ones that brought certain things like clothes, and food made only for those they came to see. She was to entranced with the festivities to notice a certain male god causing the light of the many candles to go off, and all kinds of mischief.

The sudden darkness on some of the graves caught her attention soon though. A sound of irritation made it's way out of La Muerte's mouth. There was only one god who she knew was the cause of this, and when she got her hands on him he was done for. First, though she made sure the light returned to the candles, once every unlit candle was lit she transformed into marigold flower petals following the other god's trail.

Once she caught up to him it took a moment to realize he was about to end a woman's life. La Muerte growled low with irritation. There in front of her was Xibalba King of the Land of the Forgotten, or as she liked to call him 'contant pain in the neck'. La Muerte approached Xibalba slapping his hand away from the woman.

Xibalba looked to see who had interrupted his entertainment ready to teach them a lesson, but stopped himself as he saw La Muerte in all her beautiful glory glare at him.

"Must you always do this Xibalba? How many times do I have to tell you to stop interfering with the affairs of men?!" La Muerte yelled at him.

Xibalba smiled inward. He loved railing La Muerte up. It made her face all the lovelier, not that he would ever tell her though.

"I don't know my dear. How many times have you told me? I lost count," he relied with a smirk. Sure enough that made La Muerte livid making the candles in her hat and red dress flare.

Xibalba laughed. This was just too easy.

"Enough! Xibalba stop messing with the affairs of men!" La Muerte hissed.

"I can't do that my dear, but I know how you can make me. How about a wager?" Xibalba offered leaning into his staff of two headed snake looking at her suggestively.

He was baiting her, La Muerte realized. He knew she couldn't resist a good gamble. "What kind of wager?"

She fell.

"We play hide and seek. You hide, and I'll find you with in ten minutes." Xibalba answered.

"And if you don't?" La Muerte asked.

"Then I stop messing with humans, but if I win every week of the next month we spend two hours together." Xibalba replied. What am I doing? Spend time together? Where did that came from?

La Muerte starred at Xibalba shocked. He wanted to spend time with her? Why?

"Do we have a deal?" he asks extending his left arm to her.

"How will we know the time?" La Muerte inquired.

"In ten minutes the clock will strike midnight you have to hide until then to keep yourself hidden."

La Muerte looked at Xibalba up and down not understanding what he was playing at. "Alright."

Xibalba grinned victoriously, "Then by the ancient rules, a deal is struck." he said as they both shook hands.

"May the best player win." La Muerte said as she turned into the marigold petals.

Xibalba chuckled,"Oh I will my dear trust me I will."

He counted up to twenty before he started to look for her, after all she would need those twenty seconds.

* * *

><p>Midnight was only a minute away. La Muerte was breathless as to how much she had to run and hide so that Xibalba wouldn't find her. He was really good at this. It was like he had a radar that told him where he was. Still she had to admit this was fun, frustrating, but fun.<p>

She had just caught her first breath when she saw Xibalba's shadow only forty feet from her.**_ Imposible!_** _How does he he keep finding me!? _ La Muerte was about to once again fly away turning into the flower petals when someone grabbed her hand. _No! _

"A game will played my dear, but sadly I found you with thirty seconds to spare."

La Muerte turned to see a very smug looking Xibalba, and smiled at him.

"Well it appears you won Xibalba, so I'll see you next week for two hours in the Land of the Remembered." with that said La Muerte leaned into Xibalba's cheek and kissed it before she disappeared returning to her realm leaving behind a very confused Xibalba.

The god stared after La Muerte even as she was no longer there. The game had been accelerating, and fun. Xibalba hadn't expected her to be so slippery, yet the night just seemed to get weirder as it ended. First, was the prize of the wager, spend two hours with her, he didn't know where that came from. Then, the chase being more enjoyable, and frustrating then he even planed. After that, _santos espiritus_ the satisfaction with other unknown feelings that had come when he found her. Finally, the peck on the cheek. Where had that come from? Not only that what were those feelings that came with it.

Xibalba had known La Muerte for a long time, but these feelings, these feelings he didn't understand though through time the started to make appearances it was nothing like when it came that night. _What do they even mean?_, he inquired.

La Muerte sat on her throne dumbfounded. What a crazy ride had the night become. In truth she hadn't planned any of it. _Why did I kiss him in the cheek? _La Muerte asked herself._ Do I like Xibalba? **No, eso es imposible**. That's impossible. They had known each other for a little over two centuries now, and his only been a pain._

_Then why kiss him_? her conscience persisted the subject.

_It was only a peck on the cheek_, she reasoned.

_A kiss no less. Why though?_

_I don't know_, La Muerte replied.

_You have feelings for him,_ her conscience stated.

La Muerte froze at that. _This is stupid. I'm arguing with myself! If I like Xibalba which I don't I'll find out during the next four weeks. We do have two hours together._

Then unknown to her heart started beating like a machine gun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! I think I might do a story on this one shot but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First Week**

La Muerte waited patiently for Xibalba to appear for their two hours together sitting in her throne. She knew he wouldn't be late he had won this, but then again they were talking about Xibalba. After a while of waiting La Muerte gave upon waiting for him standing up ready to start working. She could use the extra time to get ahead on her work.

"Hola, muñeca. Going somewhere?"

Well that sure put a whole in her previous plan. La Muerte turned to see Xibalba leaning into one of the castle pillars. Then the events from the previous week came back to her making her heart beat slightly faster.

"I thought to get ahead on some work since you weren't showing up." she said, and Xibalba walked closer to her so they were only a few feet from each other.

"Well sorry my dear, didn't realize you were waiting." Xibalba said charmingly looking smug as always. "Had I known I would have come sooner."

La Muerte rolled her eyes, but her heart started to accelerate at his words. "So what have you planned for the two hours?" she asked.

The question wiped Xibalba's smug look. He hadn't really planned anything, but then an idea surfaced. "How about a tour of your realm? You know we've known each other for two centuries now, yet this is the first time I've ever been here." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

La Muerte looked stared at him. That was unexpectedly, but truthful. "True. Now that you mention it we have known each other without really knowing each other."

"Well how about we fix that mistake, my lady?" Xibalba said extending his right hand for her to take. La Muerte smiled at him and took his offered hand. They both stared at each others eyes neither moving, or saying anything. Then after a while La Muerte pulled Xibalba quite literally out of his trance as she dragged him out of the castle laughing.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to be in the colorful festive streets of the Land of the Remembered, and to say Xibalba was perplexed was an understatement. He had never expected there to be so much color, music, confetti, or parties. He could only imagine his face as La Muerte laughed at him.<p>

"I know, it's a lot to take in even for us, but this place is..."

"Asombroso. This is amazing." Xibalba said interrupting La Muerte.

She looked at him with a warm smile. In her opinion so was he. No one's reaction to her domain was as big as his. It was like he was a child and she had just given him a mountain of churros.

"So do we continue the tour my lord?" La Muerte said coyly and Xibalba smiled.

"After you my lady," he responded with a bow to match making La Muerte laugh.

Her laugh was even better than music to his ears. This place was just like her amazing, beautiful, and breathtaking. Wait, where was he going with this? _This is ridiculous. I sound like an old woman! _

They continued the tour covering most of the place when they came across children hitting a piñata. They were all laughing, and having fun as the one with the stick missed and almost fell do to his covered eyes. Xibalba looked at La Muerte who had gone silent from talking about some of the buildings, and just who lived in them. She was watching the children with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong muñeca? He asked her breaking her from her thoughts.

"It's really good to see the children, but it's so sad their time ended so early in their life. It can really hurt sometimes to see them here." she replied with a hand placed in her chest.

Xibalba took the hand from her chest to her side and squeezed it sympathetically, "Just think that if their time did end too early it happened for a reason. It's what the humans do so they can move on. You shouldn't feel like that their death was not your fault"

They both look into each others eyes both holding much warmth in them. La Muerte squeezed Xibalba's hand gently accepting his sympathy for her feelings, and the children.

"Gracias... Balby." she says giggling after the last word left her mouth. the she saw Xibalba's reaction to the nickname and straight out laughed. _Oh, the look on his face!_

"Balby?" Xibalba repeated somewhat offended. The feeling only increased when he heard her laugh no doubt at his reaction. His name made both immortals and mortals cower in fear, yet this woman had made it sound... dare he say cute? Not only that but she wasn't afraid of his anger. No, La Muerte had laughed in his face. Still though he smiled at her as another thought came to mind.

"Oh, it was a pleasure Muertita." he said and her laugh stopped as she now looked at him with an expresion that made the ancient god throw his head back laughing. No that was an amusing face!, he thought.

La Muerte's face was flushed though it could be from anger or embarrassment, her eyes glowing as much as her candles in her dress, and sombrero. This amused Xibalba like nothing else, and took the opportunity to tease her.

Moving his two headed snake to his other hand, Xibalba extended his left arm letting his hand caress and take hold of La Muerte's cheek bringing her closer to where he was. Now only two breaths away from each other Xibalba leaned into La Muerte so that his lips where only a millimeter from her ear.

"Don't tell me your embarrassed, Muertita." He pulled back to see her face ten shades of red with her candles flaring. Xibalba smirked at the reaction. "Huh maybe you are. I wonder though is I kiss you how much redder will you get. Want to take a guess?"

La Muerte felt her cheeks get hotter at his teasing making her anger flare too. He was having fun with this! At realizing this La Muerte used her powers to slap him.

"Ow!" Xibalba yelled getting the childrens attention as he jumped a few feet away from La Muerte who was now glaring at him. He laughed slightly as she walked away flustered, and angry. The woman is full of surprises., he realized and started to follow her. The children staring after them both.

"Don't be angry muñeca! I was only playing." he said as he finally caught up to her pace.

La Muerte stopped but only to glare and growl at him. He grabbed her hands stopping her before she started walking again turning her around.

"I'm sorry. It's just really fun to tease you." He explained and La Muerte's glared intensified. "I mean.. It's just.. You're face looks so cute when you're being teased I can't help myself."

La Muerte stopped glaring at Xibalba as heat reached her cheeks yet again. "I don't like being teased."

"Neither do I cielo, but you don't hear me complaining." he said smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"I think the two hour are up, don't you?" La Muerte said braking all kinds of eye contact.

"Well then allow me to walk you back to your castle, my lady." he replied bowing again and La Muerte laughed nodding her agreement.

The walk back the both spent it talking about their likes, dislikes, even their domains. They laughed at each others stories before they had met, and talked about the not so fun job waiting for them in their office. They finally arrived, and the both sighed their disappointment.

"Well this is it." La Muerte said, and Xibalba nodded.

"Until next week... Muertita." Xibalba said laughing at her fake intense glare.

"Until next week, Xibalba. This time though I will be going to your domain." At his shocked look she give him one of her looks, "It's only fair you came to my domain, now I get to go to yours, and I'm bringing the chess board to see if you're really as good as you claim."

Xibalba still looked at her shocked. She wanted to come to the Land of the Forgotten? After all he had said about his domain? He recovered though, and smiled, "AS you wish my lady, prepare to be defeated."

La Muerte scoffed at him, "In your dreams, Balby."

"Until then my dear." he said ignoring her nickname to him.

La Muerte laughed, "Until then Xibalba."

And thus they parted their ways until the next week where they would meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello you guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to review though! I want to know what you think! I need to know if I'm doing a good job, cause honestly this is all in a hunch! So please for the sake of sanity review & review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Week**

Xibalba was pacing the halls of his castle unable to sit down. The ancient god after living for so long was... wait for it... nervous. La Muerte was due to be in his domain any time now, and he didn't now what to do! why would she even want to come to the Land of the Forgotten? No one wanted to come here, not even him sometimes.

"Xibalba?"

Said god froze in place as the awaited guest arrived. He quickly turned into a blur of tar meeting her in the throne room. There she stood graceful as always holding a chess board and the game pieces in her hands. She wore the usual sombrero and red dress decorated with marigolds, yet how did she look to him even more beautiful?_ Xibalba, you've gone insane! Come on this is the same La Muerte from last week, not to mention last two centuries you've known her!_, the god thought in outrage at himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He never did when it concerned her!

"Welcome to my domain, preciosa. I hope you find it to your expectations." He says coming into view for her to see.

La Muerte rolled her eyes at Xibalba's sarcasm. "It is actually", she answered honestly gaining a shock expression from him making her chuckle. "I brought the chess game. Ready to lose, Balby?" she said while smirking. A look that Xibalba return not really caring she had once again used the ridiculous nickname.

"Please, my dear. If anyone if going to lose is-"

**Forty-five Minutes Later**

"-Me", he said his expression agape as he started at La Muerte who had crossed her arms to her chest with a smug victory look ever since she declared 'Check Mate'.

"How did you-"

"You, my dear Balby lack strategy." she answered his unfinished question with a small chuckle.

Xibalba stared slightly annoyed, but charmed at her smugness after she had won the match. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

"Well played my dear, well played, but I think this is just warm up. So how about we get serious huh?" He said looking at her suggestively making her laugh.

"Ay Balby, you know it's not that hard to ask for a rematch." La Muerte taunted receiving a glare from Xibalba. "But as you wish, lets get serious. Prepare to meet defeat once-"

**Thirty-two Minutes Later**

"Again."

"HA HAH!" Xibalba yelled victoriously. "I win." he said calmly.

"For now," La Muerte muttered.

"Now, now, Muertita it's not hard to ask for a rematch." He mimicked getting a glare from La Muerte.

"I'll admit defeat, but don't get used to wining Xibalba."

"Then lets go again, my dear."

They spent more hours than planed playing forgetting the wager, and simply just enjoyed each others company laughing at their own silliness, and mistakes during the many chess games. When it had been time to eat they both took a break from the board game heading to the dinning room. It wasn't a feast like in the Land of the Remembered. No this place was quite with only the necessary food, and thanks to some of the servants very dim lighted giving the room a romantic tune.

Xibalba and La Muerte didn't notice though they were to busy teasing, and talking about many different things. They even got to discuss a common favorite hobby of theirs. Reading. The Land of the Forgotten might not be as cheery as the Land of the Remembered but it held one of the most biggest finest library in all domains. It had literature from all over the world, and this fascinated La Muerte to no end.

After diner they both went back to their game that seemed to just keep on getting their scores tied no matter what they did. Later, after a few more hours of no stopping chess playing, Xibalba excused himself to get another bottle of wine for them to drink having finished the one they had brought after dinner.

"Well muñeca, it's not as good as the other one but i think it'll-"He stopped mid sentence seeing that while waiting for him La Muerte had fallen asleep. Xibalba approached her silently not wanting to disturb her. _Guess, her work is not just fun and games. She most be exhausted, the sun just probably went down in the Land of the Living,_ he thought when he finally realized, _Wait, if the sun is already down she should have been back to her domain hours ago. I didn't even realize it was this late until now._

Xibalba shook gently La Muerte's shoulder trying to wake her, instead though, he received a deep sigh from her as she kept on sleeping. She must be a deep sleeper. Well if she's not going to wake up might as well have her sleep in one of the guest rooms here.

The decision made Xibalba left the room to tell one of his servants to prepare one, returning later for La Muerte. He picked her up bridal style making her sombrero fall from her head, and forgetting his two headed snake staff. _I'll have to come for it later_. Once he had arrived in front of the guest room he opened the door with his powers seeing his hands were otherwise occupied. He then placed her on the bed gently covering her with a blanket, and she responded by turning into her left side facing him curling into the warmth of the bed.

Appealed by the action unable to control his own, Xibalba's hand caressed her cheek, oh so tenderly leaning, and kissing her forehead. The ancient god pulled back abruptly shocked not only at his action, but also at the content sigh La Muerte gave as a response, and the warm feeling spreading in his cold damned heart.

_What is she doing to me?! I-I.. this is.. What is this?_ The god thought fleeing the room closing it also with his magic. He didn't know what La Muerte did to him, or the meaning of this feelings. Still Xibalba found himself liking them.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning**

La Muerte woke from her sleep confused as she took in her surroundings. Where on earth was she? Yesterday's events came back to her slowly. She had come to Xibalba's castle to play chest. They played to late hours forgetting the wager, not that she minded since she had found she quite liked his company. They had eaten dinner, and talked some while doing so, later they went back to their game. Xibalba excused himself going to find some more wine... then what?

Did I fall asleep?! Oh my gods I did! But then that would mean Xibalba was the one to carry her, and put her to bed. La Muerte's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment, and a feeling she could not name. A fluttering in both her stomach and chest. She ignored it, standing up from the bed, and grabbing her sombrero putting it on her bed before she walked out of the room, closing the door after her softly not making a sound. She started to wonder down the hallway hoping to arrive at the throne room.

La Muerte walked for a long while, but this place looked like a maze all the rooms looked so alike it was impossible to tell one from the other. After passing another hallway she stopped. She wasn't going in circles was she? No there was no way she took a different path every time. No way was she-

"Need help, my dear?"

La Muerte jumped startled making Xibalba laugh. She turned to look at him, and glared.

"Don't just pup out of nowhere Xibalba. I almost died!"

The god chuckled,"I would believe you muñeca, if it were not for the fact that we're immortal. We don't die from being frightened."

She responded him by growling at his amusement.

"Were you following me?" She asked looking at him narrowly her eyes filled with suspicion.

"I didn't have to." Xibalba replied smirking making La Muerte confused. "I mean you have been walking in circles the whole time."

It too a while before those words sunk in her head, making her blush with embarrassment. She had been walking on circles! _Wait a second, Xibalba would have only known that if_-

"You misbegotten son of a launcher's monkey! You saw me walking in circles, yet you didn't even stopped me!" La Muerte yelled at him cornering Xibalba to a wall.

The god looked at her with mixed feelings.

Amused, by her embarrassment.

Intrigued by her outburst.

Slight intimidation caused by her outburst.

After all with a mother like his, you learned at women were better when they were not angry. Gods, he sometimes felt pity for his father. Speaking of his parents, wasn't his father's birthday coming up? _Nah, I doubt it_. Since it it were, his mother would have grabbed him by the beard, dragging him home.

He disconnected himself from that thought, coming back to reality.

"Now how could I have told you you were going in circles, when you looked so adorable deciding the wrong hallway each time!" He said jokingly, and as a consequence hit with a puff-slap of marigold flowers.

Xibalba grimaced touching his cheek, as La Muerte huffed in anger strating to walk away from him. Xibalba laughed at her even more. He knew he should feel guilt for what he did, yet he couldn't bring himself to feel it. He just loved how she looked like when she was mad!

_Wait Love? I must be going crazy_, he thought as he followed her.

He finally caught up to her when she was about to take a left on another hallway. Gods she's going in circles! Again!

"La Muerte wait!"

"Go away you-you-" he turned into a blur of tar appearing in front of her not letting her finish the sentence.

"You're going in circles again, preciosa." Xibalba says smiling even more amused than before as her cheeks became red yet again. "Come on, the dinning room is the other way, and its time for breakfast."

As if on cue, La Muerte's stomach rumbled. She placed a hand on it, and blush harder when Xiblaba started laughing. This is so embarrassing!

The tension while they were eating was so great that not even the servants could stand they just brought the food, and left the room. Though it could be said they fled the room unable to breath the tense air. They didn't know how it got so awkward with the two rulers. Just yesterday, they had been teasing, and playing a game that lasted most of the day. What happened?!

La Muerte and Xibalba looked at each other as they ate. Neither god could speak their thoughts afraid of the other's reaction. They both knew the wager had been broken yesterday, so they only excuse for them to spend time together had just disappeared. They didn't want to leave, but they also didn't know what to do.

**"Um-"** Xibalba and La Muerte both said meeting each other's gazes.

**"You can go first."** They stopped. **"Okay."**

"Xibalba can you show me the library?"

"La Muerte, is it okay if you stay longer?"

They both looked at each other in shock, and laughed.

**"Yes, of course."** Both of the laughed more.

"Come on, Muertita, I don't want you walking in circles." Xibalba chuckled as he stood signing for La Muerte to follow him.

"That's only because all of the halls look the same." she defended as she followed him.

The library had been on the second floor, the third hallway to the left behind huge french doors. It had amazed La Muerte beyond compare, only to be intensified as Xibalba opened the door. There had to be at least one thousand rows full of books, and maps. How could there be so much literature?

"What do you think?" Xibalba asked.

La Muerte looked at him with wide eyes unable to form words yet.

"Your face is enough, preciosa. I'm glad you like it."

"How can there be so many ?" La Muerte asked her voice weak.

"That's humanity for you." Xibalba replied and La Muerte looked at him with a farrowed brow. "You are in the Land of the Forgotten, my dear. Every book, map, or anything really that's here has been forgotten by humanity. That or the authors died before publishing, or they never published their work." He explained.

"Why?"

"Because humans are parasites." Xibalba said in low tone turning from her.

La Muerte grabbed him by the arm making him face her, "You can't really believe that," she said her voice soft.

"I do. I told you that before remember?"

Yes. She did.

_"The only reason humans exist is for_ our _amusement. They. Are. Toys." _

"Well one of_ us_ created _them_. What does that make him, if he's the creator?" La Muerte demanded.

"A fool." Xibalba replied.

Both god's stood their ground looking intently at each other. Xibalba started to lean towards her when La Muerte took a step back from him. He looked at her with hurt, and she smiled at him kindly.

"It's not that easy Xibalba," She said taking out one of the marigolds from her hair, and started to play with it as she walked away to one of the shelves close by.

Xibalba stared after La Muerte with wide eyes as he tried to take in what had just happened. They were having a disagreement on humans. Then he had leaned to- kiss her? He had been about to kiss La Muerte?! No, she stepped back, and I felt...hurt? But after she stepped back, she- _"It's not that easy Xibalba."_

Her voice had been soft, but there was something else to it. Hesitation? _No, impossible, she-She had hesitated_. Did she want to kiss him?

"Xibalba?"

La Muerte's call snapped Xibalba from his thoughts, but not bringing him back to the library.

"Yes?" he replied still in his daze.

"What does this map say?"

That brought him back in a second. Maps were on the other side of the library. Unless she was seeing- Atlazac. The empire that had been lost and forgotten for three centuries now. He focused his gaze on La Muerte. She was leaning into the desk the map was placed with confused looks. Xibalba walked closer to her pipping over her shoulder. Yep, she was trying to read one of Atlazac's city maps. Emphasis on trying.

"How come you can't read it?" he asked confused. Gods were able to speak, and write any language. This should be no problem to her. Unless she-Oh that's right!

"La Muerte you were created two hundred years ago." Xibalba stated more than asked.

La muerte nodded.

"That's why you can't read it. This is a map of Atlazac. It was a human empire that was destroyed by the gods a century before you were born." Xibalba explained.

"Why?" La Muerte asked not taking her eyes of the map

"The humans there got too greedy. They destroyed other civilizations creating chaos. So much so, that we had to destroy them. See humans are disgusting creatures. They kill with out concept of consequence."

"Not all of them." La Muerte stated.

Silence.

La Muerte turned to face Xibalba her eyes filled with curiosity similar to a child.

"What was the city like? Was it beautiful?"

"It was an amazing city. You would have liked it very much, preciosa. Always colorful, and filled with music, art, and literature. This whole section actually is filled with them."

As Xibalba explained more of the forgotten empire La Muerte found herself even more curious about it. Everything sounded amazing.

"I wish I could have seen it."

Xibalba's face grew serious for a moment,"Maybe you can?"

At that La Muerte looked at him with wonder filled eyes making Xibalba laugh a little.

"Close your eyes."

She did. Then when she opened them they were no longer in the library they were in what had to be Atlazac. The building were big and strong. The smells of the ocean, and food filed her nose, as birds flew over them. It was beautiful, and a shame that this place no longer existed.

La Muerte felt someone grab her arm scaring her some. She looked to see Xibalba who was tugging her to follow him, as he took her to see more of the wondrous empire. The walked for quite a while Xibalba showing her the different places the walked. So far, she had seen the market place, the entrance to the palace, and some temples of the gods. Also some special spot where they built some of their legends. Nothing La Muerte had ever learned could equal this, even though her guide wasn't a patient one he did answer her questions. Well must of the at least.

It had already gotten late, and the sun was once again going down on them.

"One more stop before we get back. How about it?" Xibalba offered, and La Muerte agrred eagerly.

He took her behind all the buildings they had seen where a small canal of water passed under a bridge. The sun had not gone down yet, but it was about to. Xibalba hurried to the bridge dragging La Muerte with him.

"What is it?" she asked when the stopped.

"Patience my dear, patience." Xibalba mock scolded, and LA Muerte rolled her eyes with a smile curling her lips. One that Xibalba returned. He turned her gently so she was facing the sun as it went down. Once it's last rays touched the water lights came from them flying to the sky above them.

La Muerte stared at them in shock. since when had water been able to do that?!

"There are crystals inside the water. Once at sunrise or sunset when the light of the sun touches the water the spirit lights as the humans called them come out." Xibalba said answering her unasked question.

La Muerte turned to him still looking at the lights that surrounded them, and smiled.

"It's beautiful." she manged to breath out.

Xibalba went and held her hand again bringing it to his lips. The action shocked La Muerte, but his words did even more.

"I know something way more beautiful." He said his gaze intense on her not allowing hers to leave his.

He then moved his other hand caressing her cheek ever so gently, and she leaned into his touched more than willingly closing her eyes in bliss. Xibalba's hand that had been holding on to hers moved to La Muerte's waist bringing her closer to him. They're faces were now a breath away from each other, Xibalba still hesitating.

Sensing his hesitation La Muerte opened her eyes half way, and leaned into him brushing their lips together. That was all Xibalba needed to close his own eyes and kiss her.

It was gentle at first both of them not wanting to overstep boundaries, at first. After a while though Xibalba's tongue started to lick La Muerte's lip tasting the sugar in them while asking for entrance. Something that was eagerly given by La Muerte, as they both deepened the kiss.

Xibalba's wings curled around La Muerte bringing her even closer, and her candles light flared with the passion she was giving their kiss. Soon their surroundings changed back into the library, and the two pulled apart cathcing their breathes.

Then sooner than either god wanted their actions came back to them, and they broke their small embrace in shock. Neither god looked at the other.

"I- I think I better be returning to the Land of the remembered." La Muerte said quietly.

"Ye-Yeah. They must be wondering where you've been." Xibalba replied just as quiet.

"Thank you, for letting me stay."

"No problem."

**"Bye!"** They both yelled becoming blurs and leaving the room.

Once they were each at their destination they both stopped.

_**What are you doing?! This is not good, **__Xibalba(La Muerte)**. Not good at all!"**_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I put my heart and soul into it! Please don't forget to review! I need those to see if I do anything wrong!

Special shout out to: Leopardfang of moonclan! Thank you so much for you help about the library hope you like this chapter!

KEEP REVIEWING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is where the Oc's start to really come in, and the plot to rise. I hope you enjoy it!**

***Important Note*: I don't own the Book of Life, or La Vengansa. One belongs to it's creator, and the other belongs to Leopardfang of Moonclan whom i eternally than for letting me use her even though she had other plans for the character! Huge Huge Thank You to you for everything you've done to help me! I hope you like how I portrayed her!**

**To my other readers, I hope you like the chapter, and my Oc's! Also please review since is my only way of knowing if you like it or not! **

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later: Land of the Forgotten <strong>

A new figure walked the halls of Xibalba's castle silently looking for it's ruler that seemed to have gone MIA. He wasn't at the library, his chambers, or in the Land if the Living causing mischief._ Where was he?!,_ the figure thought irritated beyond believe, Maybe he's in the throne room.

The figure who appeared to be female finally reached the throne room finding her target sitting in his throne.

Moping?

"What's the kicked puppy face?" The figure asked coming into Xibalba's view.

The god groaned at the new arrival. He thought she wasn't coming back for a few more weeks!

"What do you want La Vengansa?" He asked standing from the throne walking closer to the woman. "I thought you were still supposed to be in Telequmac with the rest of our 'family'."

"Well hermano, as much as I love listening to papa and Muan argue, mama asked me to bring you back." La Vengasa said sarcastically. "And I asked you a question!"

Xibabla huffed, As if I answer to you. He was about to leave the room when he suddenly froze, "Wait, what did she say about mama?"

A teasing glint showed in La Vengansa eyes, "Ever the mami's boy, huh Balby?" Xibalba winced at the nickname not really paying attention as La Muerte came to his mind. _What is she doing now? I haven't seen her since_ that _day,_ he thought deeply.

La Vengansa stared at her brother scared. She had just teased him, used sarcasm, and mocked him, yet he hasn't done anything but go into deep thought. This was scary. What had happened to him while she visited the folks? Had someone brainwashed him? "Hey Xibalba?"

Nothing.

"XIBALBA!"

"What?!" he replied finally out of the thinking trance.

"You okay?" La Vengansa asked looking at him up and down.

"Fine. What was it mother sent you for?" Xibalba asked irritated, a feeling that rubbed into his sister as he looked at him her skull red like eyes much like her brother's and father's flaring.

_Fine? He is defiantly not fine! But if he doesn't want to talk than fine!_ "As always hermano, she wants to see the 'family' together." she sounded as if the words she was saying were bile, which to her and Xibalba were.

"Why?!" he asked like whinny child.

"Because it's papa's birthday, you dope! And as it usually goes with our 'family' everything is cause for a banquet." La Vengansa explained to him for like the billionth time with an eye roll.

"I'm not interest. Besides, they are not my family." Xibalba grunted

"Technically, they are since-"

"Shut up." He stopped her mid sentence not liking the smart-mouth comment. "You tell mother, I have no interest in going to the banquet, and wish the old man a happy birthday will you. How old is he anyway?"

La Vengasa asked, "You know I can't tell her that! No one can! Our heads wouldn't be on our shoulders if we did what we wanted whenever mama is concerned! You have to go."

"Hah, like mama scares me!" Xibalba boasted falsely, and La Vengansa gave him the 'really?' look.

"C' mon Xibalba, she'll kill me if you don't go! You know she hates being stood up in front of the whole 'family'!" La Vengansa tried to convince him but still Xibalba reminded stoic, until he turned to see her. Then his face looked like he was deep in thoughts again.

La Vengansa groaned, _Not again!_

"Hermanita,when we say 'family, are we talking about the pantheon. As in the whole pantheon will be there?" Xibalba inquired curiously with a scheming smile.

_What is he up to?_, La Vengansa thought. She knew her brother, and she knew that smile. It spoke miles that he was planing something big. "Yes. That's exactly what were saying when we say 'family'. You know that."

Xibalba smiled viciously now. _So if the whole 'family' is going. That means La Muerte_ will_ be going_. If he had gotten to know her more than well during their time together, she would definitely be going. "Sister, I have changed my mind. I'll go to father's banquet."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "What are you planing?"

He walked closer to her with a knowing smile, "That, hermanita is for me to know, and for you to never find out." he said and kissed her forehead. "Chao!" he then yelled becoming a tar blur heading straight to Telequmac. The City of Gods.

**Telequmac: City of Gods**

La Muerte stood looking out to the city from the temple of Xipyacoc, her sugary fingers touching her red lips with a sigh. It had been two days since that had happened between herself and Xibalba, and in truth she didn't know what to think anymore. At first, she thought he was the most annoying god in existence which is saying something since she was acquainted with Tohil for quite some time now. The Fire god was unpredictable at best, at worse fire ball were falling from the sky in the Land of the Living, but then she had actually spent time with Xibalba she had found he could be charming, childish, competitive, and with a temper fun to mess around with.

She smiled remembering the tour he had given her of Atlazac he had smiled all the way lie a child showing a friend his favorite hideout. _Oh, and that kiss_, La Muerte thought closing her eyes while biting her lip and hugging herself because of the sudden chill going up her spine. It had been such a sweet kiss, though her first, she was sure none could compare. _If I hadn't been summoned to Telequmac, what would have happened? Would we have seen each other again? Even without the bet?_

La Muerte knew the answer instantly, _Yes. I even with no wager, I would have still sought his company. Always. Why though? _She sighed again sliding down the temple's door marble like frame._ Now, I have even more questions I don't know the answer to_. _Like, does that kiss have to do anything about her hearts fluttering?_

_No_, she decided. That fluttering was there from before the kiss. When _did_ the fluttering start? _Ugh! Now there's even more questions! I don't get it!_

"La Muerte?" a weary voice called from behind her making her jump slightly. She turned to see Xipyacoc, also known as 'The Great creator God'. He was the one to create this city, the first gods, and almost the whole world, and the things that are in it with help of the Candle Maker, and Tepeu the creator of human kind. He was also her creator along with Tepeu, but that was another story.

"What is it papa?" La Muerte asked softly, as she stood op from the brick made floor. She fixed her red dress and smiled at him kindly, one that he returned with adoration. She wasn't wearing her sombrero this time. Tradition of the ancient gods didn't allow her to letting her long midnight hair was being hold by the usual red ribbon, and the marigolds that were usually on each side of her head were no on the back of it with the ribbon.

"You are the only of my creations to ever call me that my child, and I never tire of hearing it." The very ancient god said as he gently caressed her cheeks looking into her red and gold eyes identical to his. He also saw a flare of confusion flare in them, and that worried him. Ever since he had summoned his precious girl she had been sighing looking out to the whole city visible from his temple's door, her gaze ever so distant. "What's wrong _mi flor_? Did something happen in the Land of the Remembered? Was a new soul forgotten?" Xipyacoc knew how much it upset her whenever a soul was forgotten.

"Oh no papa, thank goodness no. Why would something been wrong?" La Muerte asked him confused.

Xipyacoc laughed, "I created, and raised you child. I know somethings wrong. You're not being yourself for two days La Muerte, and I'll like to know what is troubling you. Please _mija_?

La Muerte sighed looking away from her father's eyes. "I don't know papa. I really don't. My heart just seems flutter, my cheeks turn red, and my stomach feels like it's upside down!", La Muerte confessed in two breaths, and the Great Creator God looked like the world was going to end. His world anyway.

_Was La Muerte- No, of course not, **mi flor** barely knows any- but then again the humans from her domain..._ Not wanting to finish that thought Xipyacoc led her into one of the cushioned seats, and sat with her. "La Muerte, child do you know who is causing this.. confusion?" he asked casually._ I'll personally talk to whom ever caused this. And I'm sure Tepeu will too._

La Muerte muttered something really low.

"What was that, _mija_?"

"Xibalba," she repeated barely audible, but enough for Xipyacoc ears to catch it.

The god froze, his causal look still on his face. Xibalba?... XIBALBA?! Lord of the Land of the Forgotten?! Son of Kisin and Xquic?! Why that-

"Papa, are you okay?" La Muerte asked worriedly looking at her 'father'.

Xipyacoc looked at her, "Of course,my dear."

La Muerte blushed slightly remembering the endearment coming from Xibalba's mouth making her heart flutter again. She was so caught up with what was happening inside her, that she couldn't see Xipyacoc's rage look.

_What has the imbecile done to her?!_, he thought livid. _La Muerte was never supposed to...to fall in love! She wasn't made to feel such feelings so why?!_

"Now why didn't you tell me you were here, La Muerte?"

Both gods turned to see Tepeu at the temple's door his sudden appearance breaking them from their thought. La Muerte stood and went to greet her second father who embraced her as he always did, but this time she didn't return it. The shocked god released her confused to see La Muerte looking into space even more confused. Tepeu looked at Xipyacoc confused, and the god shook his head mouthing later. Tepeu nodded, and smiled brightly at his first god creation. She returned it,and pulled him inside to where Xipyacoc was standing.

"Xipyacoc, always keeping her to yourself huh?" Tepeu teased, and Xipyacoc shrugged.

"Good to see you too Tepeu." Xipyacoc replied turning his gaze to La Muerte who had just rolled his eyes at their antics. "La Muerte child, I need to talk to Tepeu alone. Would you mind-"

"Not at all papa. I'll see you two later at the banquet." La Muerte said before he could finish the sentence walking out the temple's door. Once he knew she was out of hearing sight Xipyacoc turned to Tepeu.

"There's a problem." the older god stated.

"What kind of problem? Does it concern La Muerte?" Tepeu asked worried, and the feeling increased when Xipyacoc nodded. "What happened?"

"Xibalba happened." Xipyacoc answered.

"What does Kisin's son have to do with anything?" Tepeu asked looking at Xipiacoc confused.

"La Muerte is in love with him."

"What?!" the younger god yelled. "Did La Muerte tellyou this?"

"No, she doesn't know." Xipyacoc replied casually.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?! You know!"

"I know, because she said she felt her heart flutter because of him. That, and she also said she blushed, and that her stomach felt upside down! That boy seduced, our girl!" Xipyacoc yelled beyond livid.

Tepeu laughed. "So?"

"So?! Did you hear what I just said!"

"Yes I did. Come on Xipyacoc, you know what we used to create her. Did you expect La Muerte to stay your pure untouched little girl forever? " Tepeu said between laughs.

Yes, the god thought, and Tepeu laughed harder.

"Your face says it all!" he mocked and laughed until he couldn't anymore. He had calmed down, and was almost out the door when he said; "La Muerte is a beautiful goddess old friend. You should have been ready for this day. I for one expected it since the day we presented her to the pantheon! I'm surprised it took so long."

Xipyacoc just stood there after Tepeu left. What was he going to do? He wasn't ready to let go of his little creation yet. La Muerte was the only treasure he truly had. His most precious creation... and now she has already without him knowing grown her own wings to fly.

**Forest of Telequmac**

La Muerte walked the forest of the city looking for peace before the banquet. This city was beautiful, but she found herself wanting to go home to her domain which in her case was a first. She loved it here with her both of her 'fathers', so why did she found herself yearning for home. Or maybe she was yearning to see Xibalba again?

La Muerte sighed, Why is this so confusing?

"You look depressed preciosa. Can I know why?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great New Year and that those resolutions come true. I also hope for something batter this year for all of yo who need it, and even those who don't. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter! Please, please to all of you I beg review more! i'm not a mind reader, I can't tell if you like the story or not if you don't review! I know I can make a lot of mistakes in the story, and i count on my reader to help me fix them! Please review more, I NEED it!**

* * *

><p><em>"You look depressed preciosa. Can I know why?"<em>

La Muerte rolled her eyes at the annoying voice that came from behind her. Why, out of all gods did Tohil always find her when she was confused, disoriented, or just not in the mood?! Gods, the universe sure loved to mess with her. Not only that, he had called her something only Xibalba called her. "What do you want Tohil?"

"My, my, why the sudden cold tone? I was only worried about you. And I like to face the people I talk to." he said annoyed she had her back facing him.

With an eye roll La Muerte faced him not bothering to hide her dislike for the fire god with a hand on her hips. She really wasn't in the mood for him. "I'm really not in the mood, Tohil."

"When are you in the mood?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm serious-" La Muerte raised looked at him mockingly shocked. "Yes, La Muerte I can be serious. Now want to talk about what's troubling you?"She was about to deny anything being wrong with her when he made a move to stop her. "Don't even try. La Muerte I've known you for two centuries. Your whole life practically, and I'm your friend. An extremely annoying one, according to you and others, but still your friend. You can't lie to me."

La Muerte sighed in defeat. She knew she could never lie to him because he was right. Sure she always said he was an acquaintance, but that was only when he was near to hear her. In truth Tohil was a brother to that she would ever say it out loud, or to him for that matter. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you don't get to interrupt me." Tohil nodded like an eager child found a fallen log, and took La Muerte with him to sit down.

She told him everything. From the wager, the city of Atlazac, the kiss, and her questions about the reactions she got by being near Xibalba, and the kiss. When she was finished Tohil could only stare at her. It was almost the same look she had seen earlier on Xipyacoc, but this one was filled with amusement and a teasing glint in his eyes. It made La Muerte nerveous.

"So you have no idea what this means?" Tohil asked as casual as he could. He had to hold his laughter even further when she nodded so honestly. This was like talking to a child! It was so amusing Tohil wasn't sure he could keep a straight face.

"Do you know?" La Muerte asked hopefully. She really wanted to know what this all meant.

"I-"

"Tohil." a stern voice called as Tepeu walked closer to where they were. "I think it's time you head to Kisin's banquet at the Main Temple. Tohil was about to protest but a look from the older god stopped. He grumbled something under his breath leaving La Muerte and Tepeu alone. "Come on, my child" He said extending his hand to help her up. "We must be going as well.

"Won't papa be coming?" La Muerte asked once she was on her feet. Tepeu motioned for her to start walking which she did with him by her side.

"No I'm afraid Xipyacoc wont be going. He's-"

"Tired? I know. He's starting to look more weary by the century." La Muerte voiced her thoughts quietly with a twinge of guilt.

"Now, now, La Muerte. Xipyacoc has been like that ever since he created us, and who could blame him creating a good out of a simple element must have been a toll on him physically." Tepeu comforted the young goddess to no avail. He sighed. Whenever she got like this arguing only made her worse, so out of experience with her character Tepeu let her be.

They walked in silence to the Main Temple. Neither knowing what to say. He could have mentioned Xibalba, but knowing La Muerte that would only make things tense between them. Especially, because he had no intentions on telling her what was really going on. No that was something his daughter would have to figure out on her own. It was about time she spread her wings out of the nest he and Xipyacoc had created.

As soon as they entered La Muerte was 'stolen' from him by Xichocac, the goddess of love sure enjoyed La Muerte's company since she was the only one that really listened about her rants of love and how everyone needed to get laid. The situation was a funny to Tepeu. La Muerte was friends with the goddess of love, yet she couldn't tell she herself was falling in love.

He laughed slightly as he made his way Kisin, and join the conversation about a recent war with the humans the god was having with Talincoc the god of wisdom. The war was over a large amount of land, and as always the gods picked sides along with champions. The two were discussing how silly the war was since the territory in question had no advantages for them.

Tepeu looked around the room and spotted Xibalba and La Venganza who were being scolded by their mother Xquic. La Venganza the image of her mother, though very different personality was looking bored at being scolded again, but she as always stood before her mother respectfully. He quickly turned his gaze to Xibalba who was ignoring his mother completely his red skull like eyes looking else where.

Tepeu followed the gaze, and soon found La Muerte who was smiling at Xichocac as with no doubt kept on babbling about a lover she had a day ago. He swore she changed them like she changed her clothes. La Muerte didn't seemed to mind as she listened, and laughed secretly at the things she told. He understood why Xibalba was staring. La Muerte had always looked radiant when she laughed.

His gaze narrowed at the younger god he thought; Maybe La Muerte isn't the only one falling her. Tepeu smiled to himself. This is going to be one hell of a love story.

"Is there something amusing about my children being scolded by there mother Tepeu?" Kisin asked his voice as always calm but filled with amusement.

"You are finding the act enjoyable as well Kisin." Talincoc stated his tone casual void of emotion.

Kisin laughed. "I can't help it! Look at La Vengaza. I haven't seen that look since she was a child!"

"I'd say what's amusing is how your wife makes them seem like mere children my friend." Tepeu said his voice filled with laughter but he wasn't laughing.

"That too, is very amusing." Kisin admitted as he got a hold of his laughter.

"Yes, and as much as it is, that is not what is holding my interest."Tepeu stated his voice grown normal but still amused.

"Then what is Tepeu?" Talincoc asked not letting on his bound curiosity.

"It seems Xibalba has taken notice of a... distraction, and is ignoring Xquic's scolding." Tepeu said matter-of-factually. Unable to stop themselves they also followed Xibalba's gaze until they landed on La Muerte.

"Xibalba is staring at La Muerte?" Kisin asked more than said shocked.

"It seems like he is Kisin." Talincoc stated the fact his voice bored but eyes shining with curiosity._ Opposites attract each other,_ he thought smiling internally. _Finally. I was wondering how long would it take. Oh Xipyacoc, you should have never created her like you did. But then again who would have known that this would happen. Even I had my doubts at first. It wasn't until I had witnessed their argument on humans that I realized what was happening. _

Kisin looked at Tepeu amused, "So when do you think the wedding well be?"

Following his game Tepeu shrugged; "I'll give them a month."

"A week."

They both looked at Talincoc shocked. "Make them stay a week in Telequmac, and they will decide to marry by the end of it."

Both gods laughed.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor!" Kisin said between laughs

"I honestly almost believed it!" Tepeu added.

Talincoc shrugged with a simple smile, "Give them the week, and we'll see." he said before he excused himself.

* * *

><p>La Muerte laughed quietly as her friend Xichocac rambled on about her latest lover. Who apparently made her go to heaven and back.<p>

"So is he a keeper?" La Muerte asked

"Oh darling, of course not! He was good, but not that good. I mean I can't be attached for too long, you see no man can handle a woman like me! I'm too passionate for them!" Xichocac said as she flipped her hair, and sat next to herin the cushions that had been laid out by her servants. "So tell me, how is your everlasting of fiestas domain?"

La Muerte chuckled, "It's good. Not many of them have been forgotten, and some of the new are adjusting really fast." La Muerte said giving her what she had last seen of her realm. She had been here for two days, adding the time she spent in Xibalba's castle,she hadn't been doing her duty for the whole of four days!

"That's good to hear." she paused looking over La Muerte's head curiously. Xixchocac looked at her friend again seeing her confused gaze. Ignoring it she looked over her head again. When she returned her gaze though her whole face was in shock. "La Muerte come with me for a minute."

They stood up, and Xichocac made her way to where Xquic, La Venganza, and Xibalba were. She noticed that as soon as the god saw them he tensed, and so did La Muerte. Oh I knew it!, she thought as she walked faster pulling La Muerte with her. They now appeared before them, and Xichocac smiled at Xquic her eyes gleaming.

"Tia, as much as amusing as I find you scolding these two for their ignorance. I plead you to help me with something in my temple. You too La Venganza." Xichocac pleaded with her best puppy look.

To her relief Xquic nodded, "We will be happy to help my darling niece." La Ven ganza was about to protest but was silenced by one look from her mother.

"Great!" She pulled La Muerte closer to where Xibalba was. "Xibalba, you make sure La Muerte does not stay alone while I'm away. Keep her from the stingy gods. Who knows how much time she spend with them, and I'll return as soon as possible. Bye you two!"

The three of them were gone before La Muerte or Xibalba could say anything. He recovered fast though. "Well my dear, looks like we're stuck with each other for a time."

La Muerte looked at him,and smiled, "Looks like we are. So what do we do?"

Xibalba tool her hand leading her away from the crowed, "I'm taking you away from the stingy gods." She laughed, and let him take her to the back of the temple.

"Where are we going Xibalba?" she asked curiously, as they went up stairs she had never seen in the Main Temple. Then again she had never been to the back of the temple.

"How much of Telequmac have you seen?" he asked.

She looked at him confused, but answered; "Not much."

He then turned to look at back at her, "Then you are going to love this." he sated, and kept on guiding her up the stairs.

Xibalba had breath had been taken from him when he had seen La Muerte enter the Main Temple. She wasn't wearing her sombrero, and though she looked beautiful with it, she looked stunning without it. He hadn't been able to take his eyes of her all night ignoring his mother scolding completely. Then when Xichocac had stood with her walking towards them he found himself staring even more, his heart beating like a machine gun. Their eyes had met for a breath of a moment, and he found himself tense with anticipation.

When he had been left alone with her, he was so shocked he didn't know what to do until an idea had hit him. He was going to show her something he was sure she would love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys! **

**This is a very important note so please read!**

**This and all future chapters will be written by me and my co-writer Leopardfang of Moonclan! I hope you like our work! Please remember to review, and tell us your opinion! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The were almost to the end, or what La Muerte thought was the end since she could see some rays of light. She was about to ask when Xibalba came to an abrupt stop before her. He turned to her his face serious.<p>

"What is it?" she asked confused by the sudden change in his mood.

"Your eyes. Close them." he demanded and La Muerte stared at him. "We wont go further if you don't." She raised an eyebrow at him, but never the less she did as he said.

Xibalba smiled pleased when she closed her eyes. He grabbed both of her hands; "Watch your step," he said as he guided her the rest of the stairs until the reached the roof of the temple. He let go of her hands slowly remarking on how warm, and soft they were.

"Can I open my eyes now?" La Muerte asked her excitement building inside her fast. Xibalba laughed at her impatience, moving behind her pushing her gently close to the edge of the roof. Her curiosity getting the best of her she opened one of her eyes slightly, but wasn't able to take peek as Xibalba placed his hands on her eyes. "Xibalba!"

The god chuckled, "I would have never taken you for a cheater, my dear Muertita."

La Muerte huffed in irritation and offence. "Xibalba this is ridiculous. Just let me-" She didn't say anything else her ability to speak taken from her when Xibalba removed his hands fast from her eyes giving her the view of the whole city. It was like everything had been taken from a dream. Even if it was night, La Muerte was able to see all of the gods and goddesses that lived there. There was also the long and vast forest with the blue lagoon, she didn't even knew existed! The phoenixes, and ibong adarmas flew a high reaching the clouds that adorned the night sky with the stars, and moon. "Wow", she managed to breath out.

"It is a beautiful city." Xibalba commented standing beside her. "But-" he grabbed her hand gaining her full attention. "I have seen, and heard more beautiful things."

La Muerte blushed at his words but didn't stop looking at him, nor did she remove her hand from his as she would have done before. She looked at the sky again as the birds went to their nests for a proper rest, and La Muerte found herself wondering how do they see the city from the sky. It must look beautiful from there, she thought.

"Xibalba?" she called softly to him never taking her eyes from the sky.

"Si?"

"Have you flown over the city?"

Xibalba chuckled, "Many times."

"How was it?"

The question made the god stop, and think. How was it to fly over the city? He couldn't describe it. It was amazing. Liberating. A feeling that could easily resemble what he felt for her. "I can't explain." he paused as an idea arouse. He smiled at La Muerte mischievously,"But I can show you."

"What?" La Muerte squeaked.

Before anything else could leave her mouth though, she was in Xibalba's arms in the air as he flew the both of them over the city.

"XIBALBA!" she yelled once in the air, and the old goat laughed at her reaction.

"Relax, Muertita! Just hold on, and you wont fall" he laughed, and she did exactly as he said. La Muerte wrapped her small sugary arms around Xibalba's neck and held as tightly as possible tensing when she looked down. "Relax, preciosa. I wont let go I promise."

"Can I trust you?" La Muerte asked her voice trembling in fear.

Sensing it Xibalba looked at her with rare kind eyes, "I vow by the ancient laws I wont." Seeing his honesty La Muerte relaxed her grip, and just concentrated on the fact that she was flying over Telequmac. She looked down, and instead of being filled with another dose of fear she was filled with something she hadn't felt before. True and undeniable freedom!

The wind was blowing on her hair hitting her face with fresh air, and the were so high that when she extended on of her arms she actually touched a cloud. Joy going to her very core, La Muerte laughed finally letting go of her hold on Xibalba to just touch the clouds.

La Muerte's laughter filled Xibalba's ears, and he found himself smiling. He had been doing that a lot after his wager with her. That's when he realized he couldn't remember the last time he smiled of laughed before the wager.

* * *

><p>La Venganza grumbled to herself as she reluctantly followed her mother and Xichocac up the steps of the love goddess's temple. She drummed her black claws on her arm as the three goddesses walked up stairs. She wanted to voice her annoyance by saying all the places she would rather be but she knew her mother would snap at her so she just grit her fangs and created the list in her head.<p>

_'In a piranha infested river and wrapped in bacon._' La Venganza thought sarcastically as the golden doors to the temple were held open.

The temple was quite different from her own. There were flowers everywhere, some white doves fluttering about and several scantily clad women lounging about on pillows, doing each other's hair and reading romance novels. The entire area was lit in a soft romantic glow provided by candles. Up a small set of stairs was a massive statue of Xichocac, looking lovingly down at the three goddesses. There were pink candles on a table in front of the statue that had flowers on it and food offerings, prayers to the love goddess for help. Just being in the room made La Venganza a little calmer but she was still quite irritated.

La Venganza's temple was quite the opposite. The entire room was dark and intimidating and light was provided by torches on the wall. Monsters and beasts that were once humans that had sworn their allegiance to La Venganza prowled about and the statue of her was of her with her wings spread, fangs bared savagely and ready to attack. Instead of flowers and food she was offered blood and animals. Again, the two temples were complete opposites.

"Ladies, please leave us." Xichocac said. The women smiled politely and skipped away, giggling amongst themselves. Not in the mood to waste time, La Venganza got right to the point and asked the question that had been nagging on her mind since she was dragged there.

"Xichocac how could I possibly help you? I'm the goddess of revenge." La Venganza said before she smirked sadistically. There was only one reason for the goddess of love to ask for help from the goddess of revenge. "Did someone pray to you for help with an unfaithful lover? Is it really so serious that you need my help? If that's the case I'm more than willing to help. I haven't personally dealt out a helping of vengeance in a while."

"No it isn't that but I'm sure this will interest you even more." Xichocac said, smiling giddily. La Venganza raised an eyebrow. "It's about Xibalba and La Muerte." This got her attention. Her eldest brother had been acting oddly, but what did La Muerte have to do with it? "They are in love." The goddess said with a bright smile as she clapped her hands together with joy.

La Venganza was so surprised by this that she couldn't even speak. It was her mother who spoke first.

"Are you sure about this?" Xquic asked, clapping her hands together in hope. La Venganza couldn't help but roll her silvery blue eyes. Her mother had been nagging both her and her brother to get married, as the older goddess wanted grandchildren as soon as possible.

"I'm the goddess of love, of course I'm sure." Xichocac said. "But they don't know it yet."

La Venganza smirked deviously. "So my big brother has a little girlfriend?" She was going to get a kick out of this.

She spread her black, bat wings and took off immediately, ignoring her mother's calls. Once she was a sufficient ways away she turned herself into a crow. She could easily spy on her brother without being seen. With that mischievous thought La Venganza flew off in search of her brother.

* * *

><p>They had flown for a while now, and probably would have continued if La Muerte hadn't seen Xipyacoc's temple. Worry crawled it's way up her core. Tepeu had said he was tired, and that's why he had not gone to Kisin's banquet. But she knew better than to believe her second creator. If there was something both of her fathers believed was sparing her worry, by hiding the truth of things.<p>

"Xibalba, can you stop in Xipyacoc's temple?" she asked him still not taking her eyes of the temple.

The god looked at her confused. _Why did she want to stop there?_ He didn't question it though. Not when her voice held so much worry. Xibalba headed straight for the temple, landing in front of it's opened entranced. Once their feet touched the floor, Xibalba hesitatingly let La Muerte out of his arms. His body soon felt cold without her in them, and he wasn't the only one.

La Muerte ignored the feeling of coldness hitting her as soon as she was out of Xiblaba's embrace. She looked at the door, and then back at him with a smile gracing her face. "Thank you Xibalba. For the flight, and the experience."

He smiled, "It was nothing but my pleasure, muñeca." There was a pause before; "I'm guessing you wont go back to the banquet will you?"

Still smiling she shook her head; No.

After that they just looked at each other not knowing what to do. That was until La Muerte walked up to him taking the initiative. It was meant to be a simple kiss in the cheek, that was all, but Xibalba wasn't having any of it. He wanted the feeling he got when he kissed her. A strange, unfamiliar feeling that completed him. So when she was leaning for his cheek he moved taking instead her lips.

La Muerte gasped in shock giving Xibalba the opportunity to deepened the kiss. She was shocked, yes, but that didn't stop her from kissing back. She too longed for that strange feeling of completion. This time when they parted for air. In a daze La Muerte brought up her right hand to Xibalba's cheek caressing it, as he too did the same with her. He leaned to her ear also under the same hazy spell of the kiss whispering; "Until we meet again... mi amor", in their ancient language.

And with that he was gone leaving a very shocked La Muerte, and crow that was watching from the roof of Xipyacoc's temple. The crow soon turned into La Venganza with a vicious smile on her lips and a teasing glint in her eyes. _Oh, hermano, I'm sorry to say. You just got interesting, _she thought giving silent laugh as she turned once again into the crow following her brother.

* * *

><p>From the dark shadows inside a temple, a glistering pool laid with no move what so ever. The pool showing the events that had just accord. Laughing hysterically, a god made his way to the pool.<p>

Said god was dressed waist down with dark robes, bare footed with a goblet of blood in his hand. He looked at the pool, and his laughter was replaced with a dark chuckle.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Two death gods 'in love'. One in darkness, the other in light." he spat maliciously as he drank the blood. Once he was done, he threw the goblet to a near wall. He rubbed his chin in thought s he kept on staring at the image of the two gods kissing his red skull like eyes focusing. "I will have to change my plans. This interferes with them, in too good of a way. But how?" Just as the idea accord to him. The god flapped his dark wings as he flew into the night.

_This is going to be perfect!_


End file.
